


Tease It

by kovntag



Category: Funhaus
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, ITS NOT FEASIBLE THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX FOR FOUR HOURS, M/M, PLEASE IGNORE THE TIMELINE OF THIS ITS INSANE, my first smut lmao, they just went to bed at like seven okay???okay, two dudes bangin it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovntag/pseuds/kovntag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a tease and Lawrence just wants to put his hands all over his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr:
> 
> Just anything with Kovntag. We all need more Kovntag.
> 
>  
> 
> In other words: end me Jesus I've never written smut and have no idea how this turned out??? Probably bad I am sorry but have fun anyway

Adam was making Lawrence's day hell, and he knew it. 

It started in the morning, about an hour after they got to work. Adam left for the bathroom much earlier than he usually did, making Lawrence wonder if his boyfriend was okay. They had eaten Mexican food last night, he mused, holding back a smile. Maybe that was the reason.

Not even close.

Lawrence's phone vibrated, showing a text notification from... Adam? Did he fall in or something? He opened the message, finding not a cry for help but an image of his cock standing at attention in the bathroom mirror. It was accompanied by the message "thinking of u <3." Lawrence turned off his phone with a jump and nearly flung it across the room.

"You okay dude? You look like you just saw the biggest snake in the world," Bruce questioned from his desk.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said in response.

"Whatever you say."

Lawrence let out a puff of air. He couldn't afford to do this now. Just as he was planning his boyfriend's demise, his phone buzzed again. This one was picture was of Adam, hand on his weeping dick. The light was caught perfectly by the drops of precum glinting on the head of his cock. Lawrence looked at it a little too long, feeling his own pants start to tighten against his will. He was a good person, he didn't deserve this. He was just sitting at his desk, minding his own business. What had come over Adam? 

The man in question was just returning from his escapades. "Nobody go in there for a while. It's pretty bad," he told the others. They all nodded along, but Lawrence knew what had actually happened. He tried to get back to his editing, but found himself staring into space, fantasizing like a teenager. He gave himself a mental slap and tried to ignore the heat in his stomach and the tightness of his jeans.

Around noon was probably the worst of it. His phone went off yet again, Lawrence heaving a sigh as he opened the message. 

'I can't wait to get home so I can suck your cock and taste you'

He looked over at Adam's desk, watching the man type something into his phone. Lawrence anticipated the next text, picking his phone up before it had the chance to make any noise. 

'Then you can fuck me and listen to my moans until we both cum'

He texted back for the first time that day.

'Don't worry, I'll fuck you until you feel like you're floating through space'

Lawrence looked over at Adam again and saw the man raise his eyebrows. He also saw James look back and forth between the two of them. 

"You guys are like a pair of horny idiot teenagers, I swear to god." he grumbled. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You're both blushing like crazy and texting each other, we're not stupid." Lawrence and Adam both flushed redder and stopped their texting. Lawrence was glad.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Lawrence was able to continue editing with minimal fantasies, although he did have a half-hard dick to deal with for most of it. Once everyone cleared out and went home, only Adam and Lawrence were left. Adam took the opportunity to sneak up behind his boyfriend and lean down so that he was right next to his ear.

"You gonna drag me home yet?" he asked in a husky voice. Lawrence nearly shivered.

"Yeah, let's go," he agreed. "But we have to stop somewhere for dinner on the way. I don't think I'll want to make anything later."

After taking his snickering boyfriend by the arm to their car and speeding home (not before stopping at the nearest fast food joint they could find, of course), they came through the door to their shared apartment and were immediately all over each other. Lawrence took control, running his hands up and down Adam's waist and hips, stopping to dig his thumbs into the groove of the smaller man's pelvis. He captured Adam's mouth in a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth with the occasional bite.

Adam moaned into Lawrence's mouth, then pulled away and dropped to his knees in front of him.  
He frantically undid the button on his tall boyfriend's jeans, pulling them and his underwear down at the same time. Lawrence's cock was already standing tall, hard from the dirty talk that occupied their car ride home. Adam licked a long stripe up the shaft from the base, relishing in his boyfriend's soft moan. Lawrence and Adam were both very vocal people, which usually made for some interesting times if they weren't the only ones in their apartment complex (they almost never were). 

He gave a few kitten licks to the head, then pressed wet kisses all they way up the shaft. Once he reached the tip, Adam parted his lips and sank down onto it. Lawrence let out a shaky breath, fighting the urge to thrust into Adam's small mouth. After taking Lawrence's length completely into him, he bobbed his head a few times, stopping a few times to make eye contact with his boyfriend. Lawrence raked his fingers through Adams hair, grabbing and pulling occasionally to hear the bearded man moan and gag around him. Adam pulled off, and Lawrence was treated to a sight that never got old, no matter how many times he witnessed it. Adam's lips were red and spit-slicked, swollen and parted slightly in a way that made Lawrence's cock throb.

Adam undid and pulled off his own belt, pushing off all his clothes below the waist. He gave himself a few tugs to catch up with Lawrence, then launched himself at his boyfriend's mouth once more. Lawrence could taste himself on Adam's tongue, making him deepen the kiss. He backed Adam up until he hit the bed with the backs of his knees, both of them falling onto the bed and giggling a bit. 

"Shit, wait a minute. I forgot to grab the lube," Lawrence got up and ran, half-naked, into their bathroom. He came back with a medium-sized bottle, squirted some in his hands, and rubbed them together to warm it up. 

Adam groaned, looking down at his neglected groin. "Hurry up," he whined. "How long does it ta- mmmmmm," Adam moaned when he felt a finger trace his hole. "Keep going," he gasped, bucking into the air. 

Lawrence grinned mischievously as he pressed the tip of his slick finger into the tight ring of muscle. He moved it around a little, let Adam adjust, then added another finger. Adam was a mess, writhing on his back, mewling, trying to sink further onto his boyfriend's fingers. He stopped for a second, looked down at his chest, and took his shirt off. Lawrence realized he still had his on too, and threw both of their shirts into the corner. He then bent forward, kissing and sucking at the skin of Adam's chest and neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks. He wanted people to know that Adam was his and no one else's.

After a third finger was added to the mix, Adam was about ready to burst. "God, Larr, just fuck me already," he begged, red in the face. Lawrence obliged, pressing the tip of his shaft against Adam's stretched hole and slipping it in. He gave Adam only a few seconds to adjust to his girth, and then started moving. Adam let out an unholy moan, surely alerting any neighbors of their illicit activities. 

Lawrence thrusted, still kissing and sucking on Adam's chest. Adam had his fingers tangled in his boyfriend's hair, and pulled him up into a heated kiss. They locked together for almost a solid minute, biting down on each other's lips while emitting low groans into the other's mouth. 

Lawrence reached down in between their abdomens to grab Adam's weeping, flushed cock. He thumbed the tip and moved his palm along the shaft, reveling in the needy sounds that were coming from his boyfriend. 

Adam was losing control, pushing down onto Lawrence's cock as the older man thrusted into him. His whines and mewls became more high-pitched, hands grasping at the sheets under him. He bucked up into Lawrence's hand a few times before he was pushed over the edge, ropes of cum finding their place on his stomach. Adam arched his back, mouth in a wide o-shape yet completely silent, and swore he saw stars. The scratch marks that now resided on Lawrence's back could confirm that.

Lawrence was not that far behind. The combination of sensations he had gotten when Adam came was too much. His movements became irregular, his thrusts losing the rhythm they had developed. He swooped in for another kiss from Adam, this one quite tender. Lawrence's hips stuttered as he bit down on Adam's lip, burying himself to the hilt in his boyfriend. Adam moaned one last time when he felt Lawrence fill him up, the older man nestling his face into Adam's neck in order to spare the neighbors from any more unwanted noises. 

Lawrence pulled out and went to go grab a warm washcloth. After getting them both cleaned up, Lawrence climbed into bed next to Adam and turned to him.

"I should tease you more often," Adam whispered, voice slightly hoarse from all of the moaning. Lawrence looked slightly terrified at the prospect, earning a chuckle from the man next to him. "Maybe I'll give you a week or two."

One last goodnight kiss was shared, the two immediately wrapping their limbs around each other. With the sounds of soft breathing and sheets rustling in the apartment, they were lulled to sleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
